I Remember
by mrsobrien11
Summary: Max, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Dylan were in a terrible accident. Not everyone made it out alive.   What happens when Max tries to kill herself because Fang's left her in New York, but only survives with amnesia, and two guys get another chance
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, basically there was an accident about a year ago involving Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Fang, Max, and Dylan. Only Fang, Max, and Dylan made it out though and so Max was depressed for awhile, started cutting her self. Fang thought it was because of him, so he left for two months which is where the story picks up. Max has amnesia, and this is Dylan's shot at replacing Fang. But Fang still loves Max.**

**Lot's o' drama! FUN!**

**P.S. no wings in this one, sorry. :(**

**DYLAN POV**

"Lay a hand on her and I swear to God I'll—" Fang growl threw the phone.

"I wouldn't do that Fang." I interrupt, trying to keep my voice as truthful and serious as possible.

"Yes. You would." He corrects angrily. "I'll be there by Monday." He sighs, realizing that I'll be alone with Max for two whole days. "Don't do anything."

"What am I supposed to do with Max in two days?" I ask trying to make a point, and failing drastically.

"Oh, man you're dumb." He says, I can almost hear him rolling his eyes. It's true there are millions of things to do with Max in two days. Let her fall in love with me? Take her to the movies? Make out with her? Get her in bed? Tell her to make me a sandwich? The possibilities are endless. I smirk to myself.

I snap my phone shut as I hear a sound coming from Max's room. A nurse screams, something falls off the table. She's awake! Showtime.

I open the door quickly, her eyes shoot to me. I can't help but smile when I see her holding up the nurse by the collar and demanding where the hell she is. "Who are you?" she asks angrily. "Why the hell am I in a hospital?"

"Because you don't know who I am." I smirk pulling her hands off the nurse. She sneers at the lady, who decides to leave this to another lucky doctor, so they can get their face ripped off by a seventeen year old girl. "You have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" she asks suddenly, her eyes widening as she sits on the bed. "What happened?"

Damn. I didn't think about that one. "You… fell down a flight of stairs, and hit your head against the wall, pretty hard." Yeah, that works, right?

"Who are you?" she asks nervously as I pull the covers back over her.

I bite my lip. Fang comes back he'll be pissed but I could just say that she fell in love with me before you got here, to avoid my face being punched in. "My name is Dylan." I say sitting in a chair next to her bed, and running my fingers threw her hair. "I was your boyfriend… but you don't remember, do you?"

Her eyes widen, "No." she blushes, "Sorry…"

"That's okay." I tell her. "You'll be okay. I promise." Please, let it last. "Do you need anything?" I ask her, looking in her dark brown eyes, "Water? Food? M—"

"No, I'm fine." She says as a different nurse comes in.

"How's she doing?" the nurse asks keeping her distance from Max.

"Fine." I tell her, and then look back at Max. "I'm going to go talk to the doctor, and this lady is going to give you a transfusion."

"Transfusion?" her eyes widen.

"It won't hurt, Max. You lost a good amount of blood, it's going to be alright though." I say kissing her forehead gently. I close the door behind me and then head to the office to see Dr. Hans.

"Dylan, good to see you." Dr. Hans says shaking my hand as we sit at a table.

"Good to see you too sir." I reply.

"Well, obviously you want to know how Max is." He says slowly. "The damage on her brain was slight, but just enough to knock her memories out. She still knows the world, still has common sense but she does not remember anyone from her past. I'm afraid that it's hard to give an exact estimate on when she'll return to us, the nurses think maybe a year or two but…" he explains, he sighs and shakes his head. "Truthfully? I myself think this condition… may be permanent." YES! "See, the damage is done here," he shows me a picture of Max's ex ray and traces his fingers on the rim of the back of her skull. "It was slight, and probably would've just been temporary, if it hadn't hit such a soft spot.

"There is however, a chance that Max does truly remember deep inside. She just needs time. And help. You need to jog her memory. Try to find anyone who's ever known her, pictures, maybe bring her home. You roommates correct?" I nod, he smirks. "Well, Dylan, just know if she does start to remember, you'll be in the position where you'd wanted to tell the truth. In other words, don't be a jack ass."

I chuckle, "Yes sir." NO SIR!

**MAX POV**

That night, the first night I get out of the hospital according to Dylan, he wants to take me back to his house, or… our house. We're living together. I must've had some roots with this guy, he seems to know a lot more about me than I do. But then again, everyone knows more about me than me.

There's a lot of things I'm wondering about though. Like, where are my parents? Do I have any friends besides Dylan? And sisters or brothers? I want to know more about me and Dylan too. Like how we met and junk. The apartment is nice and all, but there's only one bedroom, with a king sized bed. While we're eating pizza, something extremely urgent comes across my mind as I think about that one bed. "Did we have sex?" I ask suddenly extremely curious about my virginity.

His face turns pinkish, and I feel bad for embarrassing him. He looks as if he's thinking for a minute and then says, "Not really." He shrugs, clearing his plate. His calmness disturbs me.

"What do you mean not really? Is it a yes or a no?"

He turns back to me and sits on the bed, flipping through the channels. "Sure, I guess you could call it that." He says shrugging. My face heats up with frustration. But I can tell he's not going to talk about it. Not now. I'll get what I want eventually. I hope.

**FANG POV**

I need to get to New York, now. Leaving Max was the stupidest thing I've ever done. What the hell is wrong with me? You shouldn't be jealous when you know your ex is in a one bedroom hotel with some other guy. I am.

Dylan. And Max. Hell no.

It makes me sick to even think of it. He's probably all over her this very second. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't been such an idiot this would not have happened. But it seemed like the best thing for her!

She needed to stop cutting. She needed to stop trying to forget the others by hurting herself. She needed to stop worrying about me. She needed to forget everything, but not cut and the only way to do that is for me to leave her, so she'll forget, and move on.

I'd thought at first that her being with Dylan was the best thing because it'd distract her, but now, two months have passed since I last saw her and every day I loved her more and more. I wanted to call her. I wanted hold her. I wanted to see her. I wanted to kiss her. It was unhealthy for me to be so far from her, for both of us.

And now, I'm screwed, because you know, she just had to go and try and kill herself. Because of me? Max. There was no way she was stupid enough to want to die. She's a survivor, but she's going to die, that makes sense.

All I know is, if I find Dylan and her all… ew. I'm going to pound his face is, multiple times.

**Oh, Fang's raging! Review if you're a good person. Hate/Love/Like/Comments/Requests will all be taken into consideration! **

**Expect another chapter by tomorrow. :) **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

MAX POV

"Do I have a cell phone?" I ask walking into the kitchen. It's about nine o'clock and I'm eager to look threw some old stuff and see if it jogs my memory.

An unusual look comes across Dylan's face, "Yeah, I think it's on the couch." He says quietly. I walk over to the couch and pick up the small, shiny device. 3 New Messages, is what it says below the clock. I pick the phone up and close the door behind me on the balcony.

_Message One. _Says the robot lady. _From number 528-8873. _"Max. It's Fang…" long pause there. "I have to talk to you so, call me back." 'Fang' says awkwardly. Whose Fang? _Message Two. From Number 528-8873. _"Hey, Max. I get that you don't want to talk to me, but… we both need to move on. For lots of reasons that would be easier to explain, if you'd just call me. So… call me. Bye." I plug one of my ears with my finger to hear better, _Message Three from number 528-8873. _"Max, I'm on my way to New York right now, and when I get there be prepared to talk to me." He says in a frustrated voice. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

I close my phone wondering who Fang is. What kind of name is Fang? Is he a vampire or something? "Hey, Max." Dylan says opening the door. "You okay?" His arm swings around my waist pulling me towards him. You know, Dylan is really sweat, and nice, cute, and sometimes funny. But… there's just something I don't understand, he doesn't seem like the one for me… you know?

"Yeah…" I say. I was going to tell him about this Fang guy… but something told me he already knew. So I didn't say anything. He's taller than me, and looks down with his blue eyes in a loving way. Now, to me… this felt like some random hook up but, I know it wasn't. He wouldn't lie to me.

He presses his lips to mine, once, twice. Again, and again. But geez, in the nicest way possible… I didn't get any sparks. But, apparently it wasn't like that for him, because he just kept coming back to me. I guess it was pretty nice though.

He looks down, smiling at me. I kiss him on the cheek and tell him I'm going to take a shower.

DYLAN POV

It's working perfectly. Everything working out, perfectly! All I have to do is get her to kiss me tonight, and I'm set for Fang. It's his fault anyways. He can't just leave Max, and expect her to remain single. She's too hot for that.

FANG POV

I look at my phone on the plane as we're landing. No calls from Max. It's… eight o'clock in the morning, and I'm so hungry I could eat the world. Plus, I haven't slept since I heard Max was in the hospital.

Dylan says max was staying at Mercy Hospital, so that's where I went but when I asked the lady at the counter where Max was, she said that she was checked out a day and a half ago. By Dylan. I thank her and flip open my cell phone, calling Dylan. He doesn't answer. I call Max, she doesn't answer.

I went to every apartment/hotel building in New York, asking for Max and Dylan until I found the right brick building. I waited for the lady to go to the bathroom and then stole the extra key to room 632.

When I twisted the key in the door knob, my heart was racing. I was about to see Max again.

Laying on the couch, she was. Her blonde curls fell over her face, her eyes closed, her wrists… scabbed over. Damn it! She was also wrapped in Dylan's arms. I was too late. Way. Too. Late. Dylan is going to die when he wakes up. That lying little—Max gasps when she opens her eyes, to see a mysterious guy wearing black clothes standing in the apartment, staring at her. Dylan doesn't flinch.

I could be a mass murderer, and kill Max right now, he'd never know. God, I hate him.

"Who are you?" she asks nervously.

I sigh and look down, "Max, it's me Fang." I say glaring at her. She must've had a pretty rough night.

Her eyes widen, she wiggles out of Dylan's hold on her, and stands up. "You're Fang?" she asks walking towards me. "You're the guy who leaves all the messages?"

I narrow my eyes, "Yeah…" I'm so confused. "And it would've been nice if you'd call me back."

She smiles and looks down, "Sorry." Is she blushing? Max doesn't blush. "But… I don't really know you, anymore."

I walk closer to Max looking closely at her, studying her face. She's still looking at me the same way. She's the only girl I've ever known, and she stole my heart. But now she's acting like she doesn't own it. "You don't know me?" I ask quietly.

She smiles, constantly looking down as if she's afraid to look straight in my eyes. The way she always does. "Um… Fang… do you not know what happened to me?" she asks in a sad tone.

I bite down on my lip, hard. Sure I did. She threw herself down a staircase, because of me. "No… I don't."

"I fell down a staircase… or at least that's what," she points to Dylan. "my boyfriend says." _Boyfriend?_ "I hit my head on the railing, right here." She says running her finger threw her hair, over the spot she fell on, apparently. "I have amnesia, now."

I press my lips together because honestly if I were alone right now, I'd probably be crying. Maximum doesn't know who I am.

She doesn't know why she fell down the stairs.

She doesn't know what happened to Nudge, and Iggy, and Gazzy, and Angel. She doesn't even know who they were.

She doesn't know Dylan is lying to her face.

She doesn't know I love her.

And it's all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THIRD PERSON POV

"I have amnesia." Max says bringing her hands back down to her sides. She stares blankly at Fang, wondering who he is and what he has to do with her. Fang doesn't move, or speak, or even seem to breathe. He's frozen in place, but his eyes are locked on Dylan.

"Fang?" Max asks after a minute of deep confusion. _Why does this guy care about me? _She thinks. "Who are you?"

He stares at Dylan, his eyes full of seriousness, sadness, confusion, he's ashamed of something and it's oblivious to Max what could be so terrible for him. He isn't the one who's lost their past. "Fang." He response quietly.

"Yeah, I got that." Max says laughing sarcastically.

His face doesn't change, but he takes a deep breath. "You don't remember me at all?"

Max tries to ignore the fact that he didn't answer her question. She shakes her head, feeling bad, "No, I don't."

MAX POV

This guy was kind of creeping me out. Not in a creeper way, he's way too good looking for that. He had long black hair, a perfect face, dark eyes, abs I could see threw his shirt, and as far as I'm concerned… creepers don't look that hot.

Is it wrong I thought that about some other guy when I was dating Dylan? I mean… I'm not really dating Dylan, he's… dating… me?

Dylan groans when he hears our voices, and once again Fang's eyes shoot to him. Dylan stands up rubbing his eyes, and wrapping his arms around my waist before seeing Fang, glaring at him. Something's wrong here, I can feel it. "Fang." Dylan says nervously.

Fang is silent. But his eyes shoot to my arms. I'd notice the scars once before. The perfectly cut line of dried blood on each of my arms, some deeper or large than the others. I had been cutting I guess. But what for? "Who are you?" I ask Fang again, pressed against Dylan's chest, with his arms wrapped around me.

He stares at Dylan for a minute and then says, "Just an old friend." And smiles painfully. Dylan's face softens, Fang's face is still hard, and serious.

"How do I know you?" I ask him. The room is silent, but the tension between the three of us is so strong, I can hear the ticking of the overhead clock.

Fang doesn't say anything, his face is now blank, and he seems to be looking out the window, "It's a long story, Max." Dylan tells me brushing back my hair with his fingers.

"I've got time." I tell him sternly.

DYLAN POV

This is not going perfectly. Fang was supposed to be here tonight. Seeing Max and I sleeping on a couch together was not part of the plan. Now I have to make up some story, with him in the room. "You guys were in an accident together, a year or two ago." I say thinking over each one of my words. "And then… you just didn't see each other again."

Fang glares at me, taking a step closer, willing to grab my neck right now and rip me away from Max. But he knows he's too late for that. "Max," Fang says still looking at me, "Could I talk to Dylan, for a second?"

Max bites her lip and thinks for a minute, "Sure…" she walks out on the balcony and closes the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks angrily.

"I know it looks bad." I say thinking on the spot. "But I didn't do it."

"You were sleeping with her Dylan, God damn it!"

"I was the only one at the hospital for her, and she just thought I was her boyfriend, I haven't been able to convince her otherwise!" I lie. "And if I tell her the truth the pain is going to come back for her Fang. She'll hurt herself again and you know it."

"You have no right to lie to her about her own life. She needs to know the truth." He argues back.

"The truth? You want to tell the truth?" I ask frustrated. "You want to tell her that she last four of the most important people in her life? You want to tell her that the only person she loved left her, without a goodbye? You want to tell her that she didn't really fall down the stairs, but that she was trying to kill herself, because she thought the life she lived wasn't worth it?"

Fang's face was stoned, and this might've been better than my original plan. "Face it, Fang. We could give her a life she never had. A life she dreamed about. We could make this real for her."

Max tops on the door again, "What was the accident?"

I look back at Fang wondering if he's going to let me get away with this. "We were in a car accident, when we were driving home from Dylan's house." Terrible liar but, YES!

"Oh… is that where I got these scars?" she asks. "Why did I cut myself?"

"Your sister died, four years ago." I tell her. "You missed her."

"Oh, man." She says sadly sitting on the couch, she puts her head in her hands. "What was her name?"

"Angel." I tell her, Angel's the one who looks most like Max, with curly blonde hair, but blue eyes.

"Do I have a picture of her?" she asks sadly, looks like she's about to cry.

"Um… n—" I start to say when Fang pulls his wallet out, and takes a small folded picture from it, handing it to Max. It's the last picture that was taken of Angel.

A tear falls down her face silently, "I don't even remember my own sister." She says shaking her head, she wipes a tear away. "What about my parents?"

"We don't know." I tell her. Fang glares back at me, "You and Angel were sent to an orphanage at a very young age."

"How did she die, Fang?" she asks looking at Fang.

He presses his lips together, "Whooping cough. She got it when she was six."

Max covers her mouth, "She looks like me." She brushes her fingers over the picture. "Why do you have this?"

"We were good friends… and I just…" he looks down, and I remember how it must feel for him to talk about his Angel again. He loved that little girl. She was his weak point. "I loved her. She was an amazing little girl."

"Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry for making you talk." She says gently. "I'm just… so confused."

"It's okay. You should know the truth, Max." I say, Fang glares at me, sneers and looks back at the picture.

MAX POV

I lean over and hug Fang, he seems as sad as I am. I'm still confused… but I don't want to hurt him again. He doesn't move at first, when I pull him close to me, but the touch of his skin on mine triggers something in my brain when he pulls his arms around me.

A memory is coming back.

*****************  
>WHOA! Cliff hanger! Alright, thanks so much guys for the reviews I got! I really appreciate them! If I get enough reviews, I'm going to try and update everyday… maybe, probably every other day because school starts tomorrow for me. And it SUCKS! <strong>

**I have an idea for the memory which will be revealed in the next chapter, but I would love to get some feedback. **

**What do you guys think Max will remember?**

**Again, thanks so much for the reviews I got!**

**I'm going to say I would like at least four or five more reviews before I upload the next chapter! I know, greedy right? :)**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**VISION**

_"Max, you don't have to protect them anymore." He says to me, holding my hands in his. "You need to loosen up, a little bit." I look out the window of a small bedroom with white walls and a white comforter. It's raining outside. _

_ "You just don't get it, do you?" I say angrily getting up. I open the door and start outside. I hear footsteps behind me, even in the rain pouring down on my shoulders. "I can't let them go."_

_ "Who says you have to?" he asks. "You don't have to let anyone go. But you don't have to be at their side every minute. They can handle themselves, Max."_

_ I squint at him in the rain, trying to stand my ground, but we all know how hard it is to say no to Fang, especially when he makes sense. He steps closer to me, ignoring the rain that hits his face. "Tell me something." He says quietly. "What's the real problem here?"_

_ "Excuse me?" _

_ "You know they'll be fine. And you know why I'm trying to convince you. So what's the problem?"_

_ I sigh, "There is no problem."_

_ "That's what I've been trying to tell you." he says smiling. He puts his hands on my waist. _

**MAX POV**

I lean away from Fang now, dizzy. My hands are shaking anxiously, Dylan and Fang are staring at me. "Umm…. I think I need some air…" I say getting up and walking onto the balcony.

What the hell just happened?

**FANG POV**

I hate this. I hate lying to Max. But Dylan made sense, and it actually seems like he cares about Max. But she's going to live a life full of lies, and that just isn't right. "Dylan, this is wrong." I say getting up. "She's going to believe I'm someone I'm not. And you too."

"She doesn't know that though." He says shrugging.

I press my lips together in frustration, God I hate him. How about I push him down the stairs, because his life is about to make him think of suicide too. I'm silent though, my fists clench when Max walks back inside.

**MAX POV**

Alright, so here's what I've got.

Fang's hiding something about me.

I had to let some people go.

Angel is my little sister.

Angel died from whooping cough at six years old.

Dylan is my boyfriend.

Fang didn't know I had amnesia.

Fang's upset I don't remember him.

I cut.

I'm an orphan.

None of this makes sense, at all. And why did I get that weird vision thing of Fang? It kind of felt like… like Fang and I were, sort of… together. The way my heart was racing in the vision. The way he held my hands, and touched my hips in the rain, the way he seemed… happy, and was trying to convince me that I needed to 'loosen up'… it was sort of… forget it.

I run my fingers along the scar on my arms. Hm. Why did Fang have a picture of Angel? We were 'good friends' but… having a picture of your best friend's sister in your wallet is a bit… odd, right? God, I need a shower.

I'm undressing when I hear Fang and Dylan, "You know, I thought you'd be all for this Fang. We can give her the life she wanted." Dylan says.

"But the life she wanted didn't happen, Dylan. And she's never going to be the same old Max unless she remembers the truth." Fang says angrily.

"Don't you get it? She doesn't have to know the truth! The truth is only going to make her hate you, and cut herself, and cry about the flock, and—"

"Dylan—"

"Just relax, it'll all work out." Dylan says. They're both silent for a while. I let the water fall on my head, and just tried to relax and believe Dylan. _It'll all work out._

When I out of the shower I grab a towel from the side door, and a scream is unleashed from my sound box. I run my fingers over it, my lip trembling as I hear Fang and Dylan banging on the door, trying to see what's wrong.

Under my right arm, in tiny letters a name has been written with a knife in very precise handwriting, that is mine: _Fang_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FANG POV

"Max!" Dylan shouted, pounding on the door. "Max, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond. I pounded against the door trying to get in. I don't think you understand how blood curdling her scream was. I couldn't open it though, I gave one more hard shove, right before she opened the door and with my luck, lost my balance. I landed on top of her in an awkward position, but she just looked up at me as if she wasn't bothered by it. "Are you okay?" I ask her quietly as Dylan starts freaking out.

She stares at me and nods as I get up with her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dylan practically shouts at her. I glare back at her, and step up to him, he backs down.

"There was…" she looks down. "This gigantic spider. It crawled across my foot and then flushed it down the toilet. So, if you want to see it you can't because… it's gone." Over explaining has always been a key feature of Max lies.

"Do you have a hotel, Fang?" Max asks me after dinner.

I shake my head, no. I really, really would rather get hit by a bus than wake up to the two of them being all snuggly again. "I'll check in tonight."

"Well… you can stay here. There's no need for you to waste your money." I look up at her, she blushes. Almost like she wants me to stay tonight. Well, Max is much different than she was.

She used to never blush. She wasn't as girlish. She wouldn't show any affection for me in public. She wouldn't care if I slept on the streets, if she didn't like me. "I mean, I'm sure it's okay with Dylan." She says giving Dylan Bambi eyes that I'd fallen for many times before.

"Sure. Whatever." He says sighing. "You can sleep on the couch."

I glare at him until Max smiles back at me and goes to change into her pajamas. "Dylan, you know, I'm not really happy about you sleeping with her." I say washing my plate.

"Well, I am." He says smiling. That's it. I push him back against the wall hard. "Fine, you want to fight? I can fight." He says standing up to me. I'm taller by at least two inches.

"You are the lowest person I've ever met. Tricking Max into thinking you're her boyfriend when you really just want to get in her pants." I say shaking my head in disgust.

"Maybe." He says shrugging. "But then you'll be going to hell. For leaving Max after she lost everyone. Instead of being there for her, you did the exact opposite."

"I did that for her, not for me. She cut herself because of me and she needed to forget me." I say angrily.

"Well, congratulations Fang. She threw herself down some stairs to forget you. And now, you're nothing to her. Nothing, anymore." Dylan sneers. Ouch.

Max walks down the hall way, "What was the sound?" she asks looking at us both. Great, just great. Peachy, even! She's wearing the shortest shorts I've ever seen her wear, I didn't even know she owned them, and a skimpy black tank top, that would be great easy to rip to shreds, if one needed to.

"Nothing." Dylan says.

MAX POV

Night came and Dylan was in bed by ten, while I was fixing Fang's blanket's. I was happy he was staying, despite his name carved in my side. He didn't do it. He's too… normal to carve his name in me. I must've done it.

But why? If I hadn't talked to him in so many years, what did he matter to me? Maybe something bad happened that day in the car crash, and that's why I never called him back. And that's why… I carved his name in my skin? No, it doesn't make sense.

He sits on the couch, "Thanks Max." he says quietly looking at me. I sit down next to him. "You okay?"

"Um… I guess so. I'm just… it seems a little odd, something that you and Dylan have told me." I say, he looks at me urging me to continue. "Like, if I'm seventeen, and Angel was six when she died, which was four years ago, and we were orphans… then…"

"It's complicated Max." he says threw his teeth. "Your parents gave Angel up for adoption, way after you. And you found out she was your sister a while after you two met…"

"Oh…" I guess that made sense. I stare at Fang. Fang. All, most, of my questions are about him. But they relate to things he doesn't think I know about. Like the vision. The scar. The messages. It's just… he meets my gaze as I was about to get up. And we just stay like that for a while. He pushes the hair back from my forehead.

This time, it plays like an old movie in my head. Lights flash, and everything moves quickly, but slow enough for me to understand.

_A black girl with beautiful dark ringlets comes up to me and smiles, next to my sister, Angel. A young boy, maybe my age is wrestling with Fang in the front yard of a house that seems to me standing on a cliff. A boy is playing chess with Angel. Fang unfurls his… wings, and flies next to me, in the air, he smiles at me. Fang is making out with a red headed girl in a classroom, and I'm watching hatefully at the window, waiting for them to finish. _

_ Now, I'm in a cave, sitting next to him on a log, in front of a fire. He looks at me for a little while and then pushes the hair away from my eyes, off my forehead. He leans so close to me, that I can feel his breath tingling on my lips._

I stare at Fang, unsure what I just saw. Time to add to the list.

I know a black girl with pretty hair.

My sister knows the girl too.

Fang has wings, and so do I. Or… I did.

Angel knew a boy, and liked to play chess with him.

And there is WAY more to Fang and I then I know about.

From what I saw, it looked like he was going to kiss me. And from what I felt, I was going to kiss him back.

Fang noticed the look on my face, but only did the exact same thing I didn't expect him to do. He started leaning his head closer to me, until I could feel his breath only neck, centimeters away. "Max, you coming to bed?" Dylan says walking down the hall. I quickly pull away from Fang and get up, pulling at my ponytail.

"Yeah." I call back, and then I leave Fang all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

FANG POV

So close. I was so close to kissing her again. So close to feeling her soft lips undermine again. And then, stupid Dylan has to get in the way, again. I don't understand why she even let me get that close, considering how she's dating Dylan, or… that's what she thinks.

I sigh as she closes the door behind her, and lay down on the couch. I hear the bed squeaking. Come on, Dylan! I swear, he's just wants his ass kicked. It's a small apartment, I'm trying to get some sleep, and you're getting it on with my girlfriend! "Dylan, stop." I hear Max say, muffled by the door, I'm surprised at how well I can hear. "DYLAN, STOP!" she yells.

I'm about to get up and put Dylan in his place… (out the fourth story window, and on the cement) when Max storms out of the bedroom, and slams the door, pulling at her shorts to make them longer, and pulling up her shirt. "MAX?" I hear Dylan call.

"Don't talk to me." She response. My eyes are half closed, so I can see her standing in the living room, debating on what to use as a bed. There's only one couch. I open my eyes fully as she's placing spare pillows on the ground.

"Max, sleep on the couch." I say getting up. She stares at me for a minute, maybe about to argue, but I'm already on the ground, laying on the pillows.

"Thanks." She says weakly. She curls up on the couch, hiding under a blanket, and falls asleep.

MAX POV

The next day, I don't talk to either of them. I'm pissed for a few reasons. One: I have amnesia. Dylan knows that, but he still thinks it's okay with me, to try and shove his tongue down my throat. Two: He was trying to take my shirt off, where he'd see Fang's name in my skin… and that's just awkward. Three: Fang didn't kiss me.

After dinner, after a day of complete silence, Dylan asks me if I'm coming to bed, at about eleven. I just look at him like he's crazy. He rolls his eyes and goes to bed by himself, leaving the door open incase I change my mind.

As Fang's settling himself on the rug again, I decide to take matters in my hands and say, "You don't have to sleep on the floor Fang."

"You aren't sleeping on the floor, Max." he tells me.

"Well, neither are you. Just sleep on the couch, it's big enough." The couch is really small. He just stares at me. "As long as you behave yourself is all." I shrug.

He blinks, "You sure?"

"Just… be good." I say as he gets up, he climbs around me awkwardly, cramming himself between me and the couch. I see his arms, awkwardly looking for somewhere to be, and smile to myself and roll my eyes. He's more of a gentleman then Dylan will ever be.

I take his hand and pull it around my waist. He might've been a bit surprised but… I don't care. I think he though I was asleep when he kissed my forehead, and pulled me in a little bit closer. That whole night, I dreamt of Fang, all those mystery people I keep seeing. But it was mostly just Fang.

We were sitting on the ground, on sand, maybe four miles from a brightly lit house. We were talking. I was talking, even though I didn't know what I was saying, myself. "She needs to except who she is. She has wings! Cutting them off won't change that she's different. And, if she wants to leave us… well… I don't know."

"You can't force someone to be with you." Fang says in a soothing voice. "They have to choose you." My heart quickened as he leaned over playfully and whispered to me like a little kid would do, "_I choose you, Maximum." _Then, we were kissing. A lot. For a long time. And I wished this dream wouldn't ever end.

He kissed me, and I'd kiss him back, until we heard glass breaking, and screams. We got up and… flew… to the house with our fifteen foot wings and found lots, and lots of these half dog, half human mutants.

The boy with blonde hair, the one Fang had been wrestling, was held by two of them, with a knife held to his neck. I wondered how that happened. "Anybody moves? He dies." The mutant says holding a dangerously sharp knife.

Everyone was perfectly still until all the mutants had grabbed everyone, except Fang and I, who were debating over what to do. One of them laughed, and then, they all died at the same time. That's when I woke up.

My eyes flickered open with fear. And just that woke Fang. The room was quiet, I could've heard a pin drop, but instead, all you could hear was my breathing, unsteady, and panicked. I was facing Fang now, my head had been nuzzled in his shoulder, his face had been buried in my hair, and our hands were locked tight, fingers twined, and everything.

"What's wrong Max?" he whispered, his hand rubbing over the spot on my waist, where his name was carved. It didn't hurt though. It felt better, even though my tank top was on top of it.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head weakly. "Just a… nightmare… Fang?"

"Yeah." He whispers back to me.

"Are you lying to me?" I ask.

He's suddenly very silent. Finally though, he confesses, "Yes." He tells me.

"I knew it." I say satisfied. But I leave the subject alone for now. It's three o'clock in the morning.

His hand brushes over the name again, and I just feels so good when he does. It's like… he's healing it. "Fang?"

"Yeah." He says quietly to me.

"Don't look at my waist." I say pulling at the side of my shirt until it's just my bare skin in that one section, where the name is. "Promise?"

"Sure." He says chuckling. "Why, though?"

"I have secrets too, you know." I say smiling. But he doesn't understand, and I don't expect him to. I take his hand, and place it on top of the name gently. He feels it for a minute, but his eyes don't leave mine. "Don't look."

"I won't…" he promises. It literally feels like… like everything that's happened to me the last few days doesn't matter. Like, when I wake up in the morning, Dylan won't be mad at me for sleeping with Fang.

I remember the good parts of my dream. The kiss. _I choose you, Maximum. _

I choose Fang, too.


End file.
